


The Taste of Love

by Misery



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery/pseuds/Misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel falls in love with Ferdinand. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Globe's "The Tempest" starring Colin Morgan as Ariel, and Joshua James as Ferdinand.  
> After having watched the play 3 times, I really had to ship these two characters, because they are just adorable. =)
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language. And I certainly can't write in Shakespearian English. Sorry.^^

When he first saw Ferdinand on the ship, Ariel felt the sudden urge to take him in his arms, and carry him away. But he couldn't. He had to fulfill his duty. The raging storm had sent the prince into the wild sea. The water was freezing cold, and Ferdinand was not a good swimmer. Ariel guided him safely to the island, where the exhausted prince lost consciousness.   
Smiling softly, Ariel dried his clothes, and wrapped him in a magical warm glow.

Ariel hadn't seen many people. Before Prospero and his daughter had come to the island, he only knew the witch and her evil son. Sycorax had forced him to perform dark magic, and when he had refused to do what she had told him, she had punished him.   
She had squashed him into a cloven pine.  
Having been imprisoned in a tree, had been painful.  
Ariel, who needed to move, to soar through the air, to run across the meadows and, to swim in the ocean; had been forced to stand still.   
He couldn't even lift his head. Waves of hot agony had washed over his body, and it hadn't mattered that he wasn't flesh and blood. It had hurt. So, so much. Insects had crawled over him, tickling him with their tiny legs. Sometimes, Caliban would punch the tree, because he was mad, and it felt as if he had hit him. Roots had grown over his feet, winding up his legs. He had cried numberless tears, but no one had come to let him out.

Every time Prospero asked him, if he remembered his tortures, he answered so hastily, his master didn't believe him. Of course, he remembered everything. He remembered every single day. His desperate cries for help had turned into pitiful moans and groans, as the pain had become unbearable.   
He just didn't want to think about it. He didn't know, if Prospero would actually harm him - so far he had only threatened him - but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't go through this again. He was afraid and scared of being locked up in a dark place again.  
That's why he always did what Prospero asked him to. He hardly ever complained, hoping, that one day, Prospero would grant him his freedom.

He was glad he wasn't supposed to hurt Ferdinand. He wanted to use his magic for good. There was nothing evil in him, not even after he had been treated like scum.

He watched the young prince for a little while. His golden hair sparkled in the afternoon sun. The clouds, Prospero had summoned, had vanished.  
As he reached out to touch the human, he heard Prospero call out for him.

After having given his report, Ariel was allowed back to Ferdinand. Prospero wanted him to lure the prince to his daughter. But Ariel wanted to keep him. He liked the pale skin, and the blond hair. The prince was awake, and clearly confused. Ariel knew he was supposed to remain invisible, and that Prospero would become furious, if he ever found out, but he needed to talk to Ferdinand.

"Hello," he said, smiling.

Ferdinand jumped, and nearly impaled him on his sword; not that he could have injured him, even if he had wanted to.

Ferdinand stared at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ariel. Don't be afraid."

Sheathing his sword, Ferdinand pouted: "I am not afraid. Do you live here? I was on a ship... Then there was this tempest. It came out of nowhere." Suddenly, Ferdinand slumped, and sank down on a rock. "I think my father is dead."

"Oh." Ariel didn't know what to say. He wasn't allowed to tell Ferdinand about Prospero's plan.

"Maybe he's here on the island, too," he suggested, still staring at the prince. He couldn't take his eyes off him. The human was beautiful.

"Do you think?" Ferdinand sniffed.

Ariel nodded. He could bring him to his father in the blink of an eye, but not now. Not with Prospero controlling him.

"Are you a ghost?" Ferdinand suddenly asked, and Ariel flinched.

"No..."

"Good. Will you come with me?"

"I can't. I have to leave..." Ariel turned around and ran away. Prospero was yelling at him, telling him to hurry up. His voice hurt his ears.  
He shrugged off his visible form, rose in the air, and began to sing.  
Ferdinand stiffened, picking up his sword. He couldn't escape him from the music, Ariel had made sure of that.

"Ariel, is that you?" Ferdinand asked, and Ariel inwardly cursed. Why had he told him his name? Now Prospero would definitely find out.

He continued singing, slowly guiding Ferdinand towards Miranda and Prospero. 

Miranda was thrilled, and Ariel felt a pang of envy. She hadn't seen many men, either.  
Ferdinand was friendly, and humble, and he asked them about his father. Prospero led him away,   
clearly enchanting the young man.

Ariel sighed. He was doomed to be lonely. He doubted that Prospero really liked him. Sometimes, he whispered nice words into his ears. Sometimes, Prospero would read to him from his books. Sometimes he made up little songs with him, and they sang together, until Miranda fell asleep next to them. He felt more like a toy, only being used, when Prospero was in the right mood. And Miranda didn't even know he existed. She had walked right through him more than once. She never asked her father, why he was talking to the thin air.   
Nobody really cared for him. And Ferdinand would forget him, now that he had Miranda.

He was so tired of everything. Tired of being ordered around like some idiot. Tired of always trying to be nice to everyone. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He sat down on a rock, and waited.

“Ariel?” It was Ferdinand. What did he do? Why was he looking for him? He should stay with Miranda. Prospero would get mad.

Ariel bit his tongue. He couldn't reply. He couldn't talk to him ever again.

“Ariel, where are you? I'm scared, Ariel,” Ferdinand said, slowly sinking to the ground, leaning his head against the rock, Ariel was sitting on.

Ariel had to resist the strong urge to run his fingers through his golden hair.

“This man was weird. He wanted me to carry wood. He treated me like some slave. But I am a prince,” Ferdinand continued talking, as if he knew, Ariel was listening.

"A prince," Ariel thought. He didn't know what a prince was, but it sounded nice. 

"I want to go home," Ferdinand said, brushing aside his fringe. "Ariel? Do you know how I can get back to Naples?"

"Don't leave," Ariel said, putting his hands on his mouth. Had he spoken out aloud?

"You are here," Ferdinand stated, jumping to his feet. He spun round, and stared at the rock.

Ariel sighed, and slowly became visible. The prince gasped, stumbling backwards. "You are not human," he stammered.

"No..." Ariel climbed down the rock, and took one step forward.

"But...what are you?" Ferdinand was clearly confused.

"It doesn't matter," Ariel said.

"It doesn't matter?" Ferdinand weakly laughed. "You can make yourself invisible! What else can you do? Are you a sorcerer?"

"Here," Ariel softly said, stretching out his pale hand. Ferdinand looked at it, as if he feared Ariel would attack him any minute. But then he lifted his arm, and carefully touched Ariel's palm. Ariel held perfectly still, while Ferdinand stroke his hand, and traced his long fingers.

"Your skin is so soft," Ferdinand remarked, smiling.

Ariel grinned, and suddenly he captured Ferdinand's wrist, pulling the young man towards him. "You are beautiful," he mumbled, looking at him.

"Uh..thank you," Ferdinand replied, blushing. "Can you help me, Ariel? Is my father still alive?"

Disappointed, Ariel snatched his hand away. "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore," he shouted.

Ferdinand scratched his head: "What? What's wrong?"

"They always tell me what to do. I always have to obey, but I just want to be free..." Ariel sighed, hanging his head.

"I'm sorry," Ferdinand said, staring at his hands. "Why don't you come with me? You don't have to stay here on that island." 

"I can't... My master would punish me, if I disobeyed him. But one day, he will set me free." Ariel's voice was barely audible, and he refused to look at Ferdinand, who had come closer again.

"Is this weird man your master? I could...I know how to use a sword," Ferdinand suggested half-heartedly, but Ariel shook his head.

"He performs magic. He is powerful. And he won't let you go, either. He has...other plans for you." Ariel sniffed, and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Huh?" Ferdinand slightly paled. "What are you talking about? The tempest...it wasn't an accident? He did it!"

Devastated, Ariel nodded. "And I helped him. I'm sorry, Ferdinand."

"But what does he want?"

"I can't tell you, Ferdinand. I've already said too much. You have to go back to him. Please." Ariel wiped his nose with his hand.

"He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Ferdinand asked, cautiously placing his hand on Ariel's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Ariel flinched, but Ferdinand ignored him, and began to gently pet his back.

"No...at least not yet," Ariel mumbled, slowly relaxing and leaning into Ferdinand's touch. He had never been touched by a human being before. It felt strange, but he had to admit that he liked it. 

"I will protect you," Ferdinand whispered, his mouth so close to Ariel's ear, the spirit shivered. 

"No one has ever protected me," Ariel replied. 

"I won't let him harm you." Ferdinand slowly lifted his hand, caressing Ariel's cheek, wiping away the tears. When Ariel closed his eyes, Ferdinand let his fingers trail over the sharp cheekbone down to his mouth. Gently, he rubbed his thumb over the smooth lips. Confused, Ariel cracked his eyelids open. Grinning, Ferdinand withdrew his hand, and sucked his thumb into his mouth. Ariel's eyes followed every movement, and he tilted his head to one side.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm... you taste like seawater, like a cool morning breeze, and crackling fire," Ferdinand said dreamily.  
Ariel's eyes widened, and he licked over his lips, as if he wanted to find out for himself. Then, all of a sudden, he lunged at Ferdinand. The startled prince nearly lost his balance, and let out a girly shriek, but Ariel held him tight. 

"Uh...Ariel?" Ferdinand managed to croak. Embracing the spirit was like hugging a thick cloud. Ariel studied his face, staring curiously at his lips. "Ariel...what..." Before he could form the question, Ariel kissed him, and Ferdinand's world exploded.  
Ariel's lips sent shivers down his spine. Every cell in his body seemed to tingle and tickle. It was as if he had plunged into ice cold water, only to be pulled up again into the unbearable heat of the bright sun.

When Ariel finally released him, Ferdinand was gasping for air. His cheeks had turned bright red, and he swayed, because his legs had gone weak.

"Wow," he breathed, grinning, but as he glanced at Ariel, he frowned. The spirit looked shocked.  
"Are you all right?"

"You... I... I know... everything," Ariel whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Confused, Ferdinand ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly. 

"I could feel your fear, and the grief...and the little hope you still have. And the love. So much love, Ferdinand." Ariel blinked, while Ferdinand started to giggle.  
"Do you love me, Ferdinand?"

Ferdinand smiled so widely, he bared his teeth. "Oh heaven, oh earth...I honour, prize and love you."

Ariel returned the smile, but suddenly, his face contorted with pain, and he doubled over, clutching his ears.

"Ariel...what's wrong?"

Ariel let out a groan, and fell to his knees. Prospero was enraged. His voice sounded so shrill in his ears, it tortured him. Ferdinand was shaking him, desperately calling out for him, but Ariel couldn't speak. Prospero's voice filled his head, blocking out every other sound.

"What have you done, you malignant thing? You have disobeyed me. I must punish you."

Ariel's whole body tensed, and before Ferdinand could do anything, he vanished into thin air. Scared and worried, Ferdinand looked at his now empty hands. Ariel was gone.

Ferdinand's heartbeat quickened. He didn't know what had happened, but he was convinced the strange man, whom Ariel called his master, had something to do with it. He ran back to the man's cell.

"Don't come any closer," the man shouted. He was standing on a rock, arms spread, his face full of anger and hatred. Next to the rock was an old tree. Its green leaves rustled in the wind. The trunk bore magical marks and signs, which had been carved into the bark. And then Ferdinand saw Ariel. The spirit had been bound to the tree. No...it rather looked, as if someone had tried to cram him into the wood. A branch was wrapped around his waist. His feet and hands weren't even visible. The wood seemed to grow around him. It tightened around his throat, choking him. His lips were covered by it, preventing him from screaming. But his eyes...his eyes were wide open, reflecting pain and panic. Tears were streaming down his pale face.

"What have you done to Ariel?" Ferdinand asked, his heart beating painfully hard against his chest.

"My _servant_ is of no concern to you," the man said.

"Please, don't hurt him," Ferdinand begged, feeling stupid and helpless. 

"I warned him, Ferdinand, but he didn't listen. Instead, he decided to play with you." Prospero sighed, and let his shoulders sag.

"He didn't play with me. He...he was really nice. And I like him. Don't punish him, for he has done nothing wrong." Ferdinand did a tentative step forward, never leaving Ariel's blue eyes.

"He was supposed to lead you to my daughter. You were meant to fall in love with Miranda," Prospero snarled, letting out a low growl.

"I'm...uh...sorry? But you can't force me to fall in love with your daughter. Listen, I don't know why you are so upset and angry, but please set Ariel free." Ferdinand felt for his sword, ready to draw it, if he had to.

"No. Everybody thinks he can fool me. My brother betrayed me, and sent me to that doomed island. I should have let him drown...And Ariel always forgets to be grateful. I'm tired of reminding him, who I am, and what I did," Prospero spat, glancing at Ariel, who was still crying silent tears.

"Your brother was on that ship? Who is he? I could help you seek revenge, but only if you stop hurting Ariel." 

"Why do you care so much for him?" Prospero asked, ignoring Ferdinand's offer.

"He's gentle, and kind, and he...he's special. I've never met someone like him." Ferdinand blushed slightly, and Ariel blinked slowly.

"You do know that he is no human being," Prospero told him.

"But he has feelings, and the right to be treated with respect and good grace," Ferdinand replied.

Prospero frowned, before he shook his head. "You are indeed a noble prince, Ferdinand. Maybe you can help me to end the injustice that has befallen me."

Ferdinand nodded. "It's my pleasure, sir. Can you free Ariel now?" He looked at the spirit, who had stopped struggling, and hung limply in the tree.

Prospero propped himself up on his staff, brows furrowed. "Promise, young prince."

"I do promise to help you," Ferdinand said hastily.

Satisfied, Prospero turned around, and raised his staff. "He shall have freedom."

Suddenly, the tree let out a groan, and released Ariel, who crumpled to the ground, barely conscious. In an instant, Ferdinand was at his side, gently squeezing his hand. "It's all right. I'm here. He won't hurt you anymore."

Ariel's eyelids fluttered open, and a weak smile crept on his lips. "I thank you, Ferdinand."

Prospero, who was eying them with interest, cleared his throat. "Don't forget what you have promised me, Ferdinand."

The prince looked up, one hand still curled around Ariel's wrist. "I won't. Where is your brother? I can talk to him...and...does that mean my father is still alive?" His eyes brightened up even more.

"He is. No one was harmed. Ariel...can fetch them..." Prospero let his voice trail off. He had never intended to hurt the delicate spirit, but after he had found out what Ariel had done, he had been so furious. The hatred, the disappointment and the betrayal had overpowered his thoughts, and it had been so easy to punish Ariel for his failure.

Ariel sat up, dazed and worn out. When he finally answered Prospero, he avoided looking at him. "I will fetch them, sir."

He disappeared so quickly, Ferdinand gasped.

"I don't want revenge, Ferdinand. I want justice. Antonio claimed to be the Duke of Milan, but I am the rightful Duke. He drove me out of the kingdom, and threw me and my daughter on a boat. I want to return to my dukedom. I want Miranda to have a good life. A life she deserves," Prospero told him.

"I understand. I am sorry this happened to you. I will talk to my father. He will force Lord Antonio to resign,"Ferdinand said, standing up.

Prospero nodded. "You will become a great king, Ferdinand. I was wrong placing my charm on you. I wish you happiness, but I don't know, if Ariel..."

"Ferdinand!"   
Ferdinand spun round. The king had broken into a run, stretched his arms wide, and embraced his surprised son. "I thought I lost you!" Ferdinand sagged in his father's arms.

Behind the king, Lord Antonio and Lord Sebastian were dragged towards Prospero by an invisible force.  
Ferdinand turned away from his father to look for Ariel, but he couldn't see the spirit anywhere. Worry was gripping his heart, and he ground his teeth.   
"Are you all right?" King Alonso asked, resting a hand on his son's shoulder. 

"Yes, father." Ferdinand hugged him once more, before he took a deep breath. "I am so glad you are alive. But I have to tell you something," he began. 

Alonso's and Antonio's eyes widenend, while Ferdinand explained everything. After he had finished, Prospero stepped up to them, glaring at his brother.

"You humiliated me," Prospero growled, and Antonio flinched.

"Father," Ferdinand said, before the king could talk to Prospero. "I need to... before we leave...I have to..." he fell silent, biting his bottom lip. "I will be right back!" Quickly, Ferdinand ran away, leaving his confused father, and the two lords behind. 

He found Ariel, where they had first met. The spirit was sitting on the ground, drawing thin lines and patterns on the sand with a dead twig. As Ferdinand knelt down next to him, Ariel threw the stick away, and looked at him. "Thank you for saving me," he whispered, his voice still hoarse from all the unheard screaming, and Ferdinand winced.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault Prospero punished you," Ferdinand replied.

"No..." Ariel felt for the prince's hand, entwining their fingers. "I should have known better. Did you come to say goodbye?"

Tears welled up in Ferdinand's eyes, and he rapidly blinked them away. "I don't want to leave you, Ariel. Can't you come with me?"

Ariel chuckled, but it sounded more like a sob. "I am a spirit. I can't live in a house, even if it's a big one like your castle. I need my freedom. Nature is my home."

"Then I will stay with you," Ferdinand sniffed, and Ariel lifted his hand to his face, wiping away the tears, that had escaped his eyes.

"No, Ferdinand. You don't belong here." The spirit sighed, and leaned his head against Ferdinand's chest, listening to the heart that only beat for him.

"I love you, Ariel," Ferdinand mumbled, and when Ariel raised his head, he clumsily captured his lips with his own. This time, Ariel tasted of nothing but sadness, and Ferdinand didn't let go, until Sebastian came to fetch him.

xxxx

Every night, Ferdinand stood waiting at his window. Sometimes, a slight breeze ruffled his hair, and tickled his skin. Sometimes, the wind seemed to pull him into an embrace, and he danced with it to the magical music that suddenly flooded his ears. Sometimes, the wind would caress his hot skin, sneaking under his shirt.  
And sometimes, Ferdinand felt soft lips brushing against his mouth. Then he whispered Ariel's name, and they kissed like lovers, who had been kept apart for too long, and didn't know, when they would meet again.

~fin.


End file.
